Frames of multiple DLCIs within the same FR UNI/NNI interface may be running at different traffic rates. It is very important or desirable to control and shape the per DLCI traffic to a subscription time traffic contract so that one DLCI doesn't take the bandwidth of another DLCI in the FR UNI/NNI. Also, it is desirable to prioritize the per DLCI traffic into different classes. The Frame Shaping technique used in the present invention controls and shapes the per DLCI traffic.